Never Coming Home
by fourthiv
Summary: Harry was pushed back into reality when he felt warm tears cascading down his face. He didn't want to remember. Yet, looking at her picture, he couldn't help it


**Never Coming Home** - **by fourthiv  
**a/n - this is my **first** harry/ginny fan fiction. I fell in love with this song, and normally i am a dramione shipper, but this song doesnt work for that. Seeing as how the only other ship i think is cool is harry/ginny i love the pairing, although i dont read the stories because im a forbidden love type person...ie dramione stories so i thought i would write this. **boldflashbacks** _italicslyrics_ **disclaimer - i own nothing harry potter related. at all. this one shot ive written is just my imagination taken off from the 6th book with harry and ginny. song is "the ghost of you" by my chemical romance.**

* * *

_i never said i'd lie and wait forever  
if i died we'd be together now  
I cant always just forget her but she could try_

It was a dismal, dreary day for all the friends and family of Ginerva Weasley. The war was long and harsh on the majority of the Wizarding community; many lives were taken during the 2 1/2 years after Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley graduated Hogwarts. The final battle was one that no one would ever forget, especially those who lost loved ones. That, being the reason that this very day is a tragic one indeed. All remaining Weasleys and friends of the family were conjugated at this depressing place...the place that Ginverva Weasley's funeral was being held.

Harry Potter was one of the many people at the funeral on this day. His eyes were clouded with multiple emotions, but only one was the most evident: misery. He was miserable because the war was fierce and harsh, he was miserable because so many lives were lost, he was miserable because of the state the wizarding world was in, but most of all he was miserable because the love of his life was dead.

He sat there, solemn and silent, attempting to pay attention to the ceremony, but his mind would not let him.

**It was near the end of his 6th year when he finally acted out on what he had been wanting for a while. He finally kissed the woman he loved: Ginny. He had just arrived to the Gryffindor commonroom to discover that they had indeed won the Quiddich cup, when Ginny rushed up to him. Looking down into her eyes, he just couldn't help it. He kissed her.**

**After Dumbledore's death, Harry knew he had a great responsabilty ahead of him, and he knew that he couldnt put Ginny in anymore danger than she already was. Therefore, he had to discontinue his relationship with her, no matter how much he didn't want to.**

**That summer was harsh on Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. They set out looking for the Horcruxes, and destroyed all but 3 by the end of the summer. Hogwarts stayed open, despite the unfortunate event the months beforehand, having Minerva McGonnagall as the new Head Mistress. Near the end of the summer she contacted the 4, and convinced them all to come back for their last year. They, of course, were going to be given special private classes, periods of leave time to search for the last 3 Horcruxes, constant supervision for protection, and much to Hermione's dismay, no major responsabilities like Head Girl or Head Boy.**

**The school year started without a hitch, however, only 400 or so children were now attending Hogwarts. A dance was announced, planned for november, so that the students would be able to have some supervised fun during the hard times that were sure to follow.**

**Harry had decided to ask Ginny to be his date to the dance, even though they were not back together. It was the last week before the beginning of November when Harry finally decided to stop talking himself out of it, and ask her.**

**That day was a beautiful one, very few clouds in the sky. Shaking and trembling, Harry walked into the great hall and spotted the familiar red head. As he approached her, she turned to look at him, her face full of worry and concern.**

_at the end of the world  
or the last thing I see  
you are never coming  
home never coming home  
could i? should i?_

**Out of nowhere, the great hall and castle disappeared and became a smoking battlefield. A bright, green light flashed and Harry head a violent, painful scream.**

Harry, flashing back into reality, shook his head violently. That last particular memory he did not want to revisit, like he had every day and night since it happened. He decided to try and focus on Fred and Georges eulogys for their beloved little sister, but the memories still fresh in Harry's head enveloped him once again.

**It was the night of the dance, and mostly everyone in the castle was nervous. Not because they didn't think they looked good enough for their dates, or of what might ensue later that night, but if the deatheaters would attack the castle again, if they would all be killed. Harry was trying to busy himself from these thoughts by taking his time to get ready, but when he realized the time, he rushed to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Ginny.**

_and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are never ever  
ever get the feeling that you're never_

**Harry stood there at the bottom of the stairs, like many other Gryffindor boys, waiting for his date. He was extremely nervous at this point; he was continuously wringing his hands together.**

**Many of the girls had come out at this point, and only he and Ron were waiting. Thats when the two apprehensive boys saw their dates slowly making their way down the stairs. Hermione was wearing deep purple dress robes, and looked absolutely stunning. She made her way to Ron, giving him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. Of course, as usual, Ron blushed a deep, deep red. Harry, however, was too busy being entranced with Ginny's beauty. She was walking slightly behind Hermione, but all Harry saw was her. She was wearing beautiful sky blue dress robes with midnight blue trim. Small, dark blue gems made flower patterns on the bottom of her robes.**

**Slowly Ginny approached Harry. They had decided before the dance to go as friends, to keep her safe, so she gave him a small hug, and took his arm. Harry presented her with a Magnolia flower and together, the four of them made their way to the exit of the commonroom. Harry moved to open the door, and when he did a bright light shined in their eyes.**

_all alone and i remember now  
at the top of my lungs  
in my arms she dies she dies_

**Soon the bright light was replaced with an all too familiar scene, one that nobody wanted to remember.**

**It was back in that dark, dank place. Smoke was rising in the air. All around him harry head screams of pure anguish, pain, suffering and hate. Spells were being cast everywhere that he looked. He was fighting with all his might, but he knew he couldn't stay in one place long. He had to get to Voldemort. This was the final battle; all Horcruxes were destroyed. It took 3 1/2 years to do it, but it was finally done.**

**Harry dodged and dived inbetween curses, making his way to the center of the fight where Voldemort resided. He finally reached him, calling out his proper name.  
"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!"**

_at the end of the world  
or the last thing i see  
you are never coming home  
never coming home  
could i? should i?_

**Voldemort nearly visably cringed at being called by his proper name, and in a flashed turned on Harry, launching a particularly nasty unforgivable at him. Harry was lucky enough to dodge the curse and send a spell back at him.  
Soon they were engaged in a full on wizard's duel, when out of nowhere a green light and a scream of anguish occured. Next thing Harry knew voldemort was dead, and he began to turn around...**

_and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
never coming home  
never coming home  
could i? should i?  
and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
if i fall  
if i fall (down)_

Harry was pushed back into reality when he felt warm tears cascading down his face. He didn't want to remember, he didnt want to relive it.  
Yet, looking at the Wizard picture of Ginny during her 7th year, he couldn't help it, he couldn't help but remember.

_at the end of the world  
or the last thing i see  
you are never coming home never coming home  
never coming home never coming home_

**Harry and Voldemort were viciously fighting back and forth, and Harry was doing exceptionally well. Soon the fighting in the nearby vascinity nearly ceased, friends and foes on guard, yet watching the final end all battle. Draco Malfoy and Ginny weasley were among those watching the perilous battle. Draco, still attempting to undo his and his fathers stupidty, decided to help the Dark Lord.**

**When Harry's back was to him, he sent out a stunning spell, temporarily giving Voldemort nearly all advantage. Ginny watched with terified eyes as the love of her life fell before Voldemort due to her old school arch enemy. Furious, she turned around, punching Draco in the face and kneeing him in the groin. When she turned back to the fight she realized Voldemort was going in for the killing strike.**

**Thats when she ran. She ran with all her might, passing Voldemort just as the words began to escape his lips. She ran and jumped, nearly into Harry's arms. Harry looked up in time to see Ginny's face, full of concern and worry, turn into one of a blank state as her body nearly landed on top of his. She took the killing curse for Harry, she died for him.**

_and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
never coming home  
never coming home  
could i should i_

**As Harry was entranced with Ginnys dead body, he heard a loud, evil cackle next to him. He slowly turned in time to hear Voldemort utter some very harsh words.**

"Oh, isn't it sad Harry? Everyone around you dies. Soon, you too will die. But it really is a shame, that your poor little Blood traitor girlfriend died for you, only so that you could follow"  
At these words Harry snapped. His rage had hit a boiling point. Then, he did one of the bravest things any one person could do. He blind-sighting Voldemort, punching him with all his might. Voldemort temporarily faultered, giving Harry exactly 3 seconds to make the last move, or die. And thats what he did. In those three seconds time seemed to have slowed down, in those three seconds Harry killed Voldemort, finally ridding the Wizarding world of his presence.  
Harry stood there, panting, over Voldemorts dead body, shock still coarsing through him. That's when he realized that Ginny, his dear, beloved Ginny, was next to him as well, dead. Dropping his wand, Harry fell to his knees, clutching her body. Although he had done his deed, his purpose in life, Harry knew he would forever be empty, because the love of his life was dead. Thats when he cried, and cried, eventually being torn away by a familiar face..

_and all the wounds that are never gonna scar  
me for all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Harry looked up to see Remus Lupin kneeling in front of him, calling his name. He blinked a few times before responding.  
"Yeah"  
Lupin looked over Harry sympathy flickering in his eyes.  
"Harry, the funeral is over, everyone has left. I suggest you pay your respects and do the same. Meet us all in front of Grimmwauld place." and with that Lupin stiood up and apparated away. Harry looked over to the tombstone, and down to his hands, holding a magnolia flower. Slowly he gave a small, nearly unnoticable smile at the simple flower in his hand. It was from the same plant that he had picked the last one for Ginny, the day of the dance. He stood up, walked to the tombstone and set the flower on the ground. He wanted to be there, next to her. He wanted to die, the lonliness consumed him.  
He raised his wand to his face, wanting so much to die, yet everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face. He heard her voice. He knew he couldn't do this, he knew he couldnt kill himself. He couldn't do it because she, his love, sacrificed herself so he would live, so that the world would go on.  
Harry kneeled down and ran his fingers over Ginny's tombstone, before gently kissing the top of it, standing up, turning and walking away.

She did it so he could live, and thats exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

**story by: fourthiv  
song by: "the ghost of you" my chemical romance**


End file.
